1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an anode for a fuel cell and a fuel cell including the same, and more particularly, to an anode which is a fuel diffusion electrode having improved performance by increasing diffusion of liquid fuel, a manufacturing method thereof, and a full cell including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell generates electricity and heat at the same time by electrochemically reacting a fuel gas such as hydrogen or methanol and an oxidizing gas such as air on a catalyst such as platinum. Here, the electrodes in which the fuel gas and the oxidizing gas are supplied are called an anode and a cathode, respectively.
A fuel diffusion electrode forming the anode of a fuel cell includes one or more porous layers formed of carbon-based powder as a main component and a carbon support (carbon paper or carbon cloth) having pores to stack the one or more porous layers on a lower portion thereof.
However, the above fuel diffusion electrode has a low absorption rate of water, thereby obstructing diffusion of liquid fuel and reducing an efficiency of the fuel cell.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned matters, U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,511 discloses a gas diffusion electrode including a shielding layer and an active layer, the shielding layer and/or the active layer including at least one carbon product and a bonding agent in which at least one organic group is attached.
However, even when the gas diffusion electrode is used, diffusion of liquid fuel can not be increased to a satisfactory level and thus, there is much to be improved.